Thaldarin
Category:Races =Overview= This race has been a part of this world for hundreds of years, dating back to the dragon war. They are aliens to this world and since arriving have built a settlement for it's people. Little is known about their background before they arrived, but some claim they are pirates and others say they are adventures. Alien they are, though this race is able to take two shapes. There is their original alien form and a human form. In their alien form they are tall, lanky beings with large almond shaped eyes, pale blue, grey, or green skin that appears almost reptilian. There is a different texture, gill-like ridges across their jaws and around their necks. As humans they are tall, slender and shapely beings with flawless features. Their hair ranges from silver to a very pale blonde, to black. Their eyes range in color from silver, to pale blue, to purple or gold. Their skin is also pale, some appearing as white as the snow, although there are those that are slightly darker who's skin appears more golden than pasty. It is a mystery why they choice these traits to model their human forms after. Some say it was because the first race they met when they landed were Elves, others say they modeled themselves after the most beautiful humans. Their blood is blue. Which other races use as a way to call them names "Blue bloods" Biology Ageing It would be hard for anyone outside of their race to be able to tell their ages when they are in Alien form, but their human forms age very slowly, keeping them looking youthful and divine. This also gives rise to the idea that the aliens first took their looks from elves or beautiful humans given appearance for them is very important. Thaldarin can live to be 150 years old though this is rare to see one reach this age. Thaldarin hold very strong opinions of the world as they are taught from early age of the first encounters on the planet and of the way that the first Thaldarin learned and interacted with the other races. Shifting Shifting is the talent of the Thaldarin in which they can morph themselves from their birth born Alien body into one of a Human. In the beginning this was a very trying task as the aliens had to study the humans quite a lot in order to perfect the change. However, over the years it became easier and easier with each generation catching onto the ability sooner as the race evolved until recent days when children as small as 10 are changing their form for the first time. Society Names Thaldarin names come from a wide variety of places. As the race evolved and many didn't practice the old ways as much the naming of their children changed as well. Some name their children after a family member, others after their favorite God or Goddess, and some from other sources. Thaldarin don't have normal last names, their last names are of their home that they were born into. This last name changes with a Thaldarin moves from his or her birth home and into their own. It is the same with marriage which ensures that both mates and their children share the same name that isn't just an extension of their roots, but the start of their own line. Culture Their culture is one that is mixed with their own plus taking things from the Elves, Dwarves and other races that they came into contact with all those years ago. They may seem pragmatic, but they also enjoy celebrations and festivals and from time to time involve themselves into things which have no logical meaning. During these times the people dress up in shining attire and party in the streets. Music is a type of folk opera that is either the singing of a tale, or with added music. Foods, they can't eat meats but some of the plant life on the planet they can, though their systems are intolerant of many of them. The Thaldarin have created a substance that is like meat, but it isn't the red meat from the animals or other races on the planet. They have special brews of drinks that they enjoy but foreign beers and wine can make them sick. They also do have a special plant that they eat that is supposed to help with their health, though if other races eat this leaf it will cause hallucinations and sickness. Housing They are a people of community and enjoy being around each other. Families are larger than smaller, and it is common for family's to stay together even after the children have grown up. It is also practiced after a couple is married they continue to live with the family of their choosing unless they decide to move out and start their own family. Houses are normally on the larger size for those with the coin to spend as well as featuring it's own family bathing chamber. It is frowned upon for any man or woman to live alone. To live alone is to be shunned and a cast out. Sex and Marriage They are a proud race and believe that their blood is very important as it is the continuation of their bloodline of the one alien race. Mixing blood outside of the race is forbidden and sex before or outside of marriage is frown upon. However this is not to suggest that they are not passionate lovers. Reproduction isn't possible with other races as the DNA of the Alien would reject any foreign substance. It isn't often but there are occasions of gay couples in the Thaldarin. These people are not looked upon kindly and are shunned. Clothing styles These people enjoy the highest of fashions. They wear silks, and fine leather and cottons. Some in the higher living class also dress with metal and glass attachments to their clothing. Bracers, arm-guards, greeves, breast plates can all be fitted to articles of clothing and worn daily. Many women wear arm guards and attach jewels or beads of glass to them to make them more fashionable and stand out. Furs are also worn, though this style isn't made only for the winter. Scarves, head wraps and hoods are also sometimes fashions from beads and worn as is. Hair is worn short or long, sometimes flowing loose and other times in stylish braids. Slavery These people employ slavery in their community and is the only way that other races are allowed to live in Avareth. The slaves wear a metal collar around their necks , others wear metal bands on both wrist. In the case of a rather large and powerful slave, such as a Ballaka, they are also fitted with a metal vest to keep them under control. Religion The Thaldarin don't all worship, while some have conformed to religion. Many worship Galena, the goddess of the planet, while others worship Laila. There are some that worship other Gods as well. Language Telorfen and common. Telorfen is their racial language and sounds like ticks, whistles, and clicks to anyone else. Political Crime and punishment They deal with their own crimes and punish their people. It is frowned upon for other races to punish their people, even if they commit a crime in another city the city is to deliver them home where they can be punished properly. If a city takes the law into their own hands they may sever connections and trade with them for a short period to permanently depending. To kill a fellow of this race is a very serious crime and they do not employ death as a means for a crime unless it is unforgivable.. Criminals become slaves, test subjects, or are sentenced to rot in stone confines. The worst of crimes before the last result of death was a measure taken by science and magic in which the connections between the frontal lobes and rest of the brain are severed from the person. They were stripped of everything that made them who they were and held no memory either. They would be turned into mindless workers who would spend the rest of their lives in servitude until they died. Industry They are metal benders, and earth benders. Many work in construction while others become blacksmiths, glass blowers, and jewel crafters. Amongst the races they are one of the leading in weapons and armor smithing. They are also scientist and employ their own doctors to care for their people. They trade their weapons and armor as well as jewelery and stones with other cities. However it should be known that they do not trade their military grade weapons and armor. Slave trading isn't a practice, but it has been done in the past for slaves that aren't of their race. They also have a school a short distance from the city of Avareth where their people can learn to bend the elements, as well as other magics such as hypnotism and voiding. Government The Thaldarin are governed by a council of two that oversee their grand city. The two "normally' consist of one with a military background, and the other with an background in politics. The two sides are held up to balance out the other. It is not the Thaldarin belief that they should be governed by Kings, or under the authority of an army. In the interest of the people the two were brought up to govern the people so that army nor council held complete control over the city. Each council member held their place in office for a term of one year before they had the possibility of being senators for life. During their term, the council led the army, served as judges, and represented Avareth in foreign affairs. In times of war a single dictator could be appointed for a 8-month term, assuming there were differences amongst the council about what was best for the people. There are others on the board, senators to the council. These are men and women with military backgrounds and or political influence who seek to help in governing the city. Their seats aren't free however, and they have to pay for it per year. As long as they aren't discredited the senator can stay on the board for as many years as they like. Military Well trained in both alien and human form, these men and women fight as one and have learned the race fighting style that can only be taught by their people. Earth and metal benders are among them which make for a strong turn in a fight. They also employ benders of other elements such as fire and water. While the Thaldarin have a large army, inside the gates they are but men and women. Soldiers that have proven themselves worthy can take jobs as armed guards for the council. The rest of the men and women work normal jobs around the city.